


Strawberry Bullet

by peachyharuka



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, Jumin X Zen - Freeform, Juzen, M/M, Mafia AU, mafia/baker, slight angst, zumin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyharuka/pseuds/peachyharuka
Summary: Jumin is the leader of a mafia organization run by his father. One day, while he was sent out to kill a target, someone from a rival mafia organization with white hair and an eye tattoo started firing shots at him. When he woke up, he found himself inside a bakery in front of three people; Jaehee and MC, who were the owners of the cafe next door, and Zen, a local baker, who changed his life and his perspective on certain things. Meanwhile, the police force being led by Vanderwood, Luciel, and Yoosung are investigating a certain mysterious mafia case. Stay tuned to this fanfiction as it makes your heart throb in joy and in pain. ☆Rated 5 stars ☆☆☆☆☆☆ by the Imaginary Rating AssociationReviews from legit critics:"Gay means happy, and this fic is gay, so this fic will make you happy" - A friend of Mine"Woof woof" -My dog" Seen ✓ " -Another friend of mine who totally did not seenzone me





	1. Hazy Water

**Author's Note:**

> -mafia slang used in this chapter-  
> Mark- a person or place targeted for criminal activity  
> Mock Execution- to whip someone into shape by frightening them
> 
> -short description about mafia-  
> Mafia organizations mostly attack people to gain money, power, or information. In this AU, Director Han is the Godfather and Jumin is the Mafioso Leader
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter ☆

Today was a regular work day for Jumin besides the mere fact that it was raining really hard outside. The rain kept on pouring and it became noisier as it hit the windows of his penthouse while making a loud yet melodious trickling sound. He was going to get a glass of wine and spend some quality time with his cat, Elizabeth 3rd, when his phone suddenly started ringing. He took a peek at the caller ID and saw that it was his father calling, so he had no other choice but to answer the call. 

"Hello, Father" Jumin politely said. "Has a new target been marked?". On the other end of the phone a deep, dry voice replied, "There is a new target indeed". "His name is Lee Haesung, owner of a very wealthy company. Someone from a rival company has sent out a request for us to gather information regarding a certain forgery against his company. In exchange, we will get suitcases of money and I heard that he also has information which might be beneficial to us. I asked our other associates to bring him to the den wherein we will begin his mock execution. Driver Kim is on the way to fetch and bring you there. I trust that you will carry the job successfully again". "Yes father, I won't disappoint you" Jumin replied, then the call ended. The sound of a doorbell echoed throughout his penthouse and he proceeded to enter the car just outside the penthouse.

Carrying out the job as the leader of a mafia organization became a normal thing to Jumin Han. Even if he morally didn't like the thought of taking someone's life, he didn't have a choice to refuse it. Afterall, this mafia organization was a family business passed down to generations. He didn’t want to disappoint his father either, since he was his only family left. After a long train of thought, the car he was on had already stopped to their destination; an execution den in an abandoned area of the city reinforced with tight security. The inner walls of the den were a mix of metal and soundproof material and as he walked closer and closer to the main room, the stench of blood became stronger. Jumin opened the door and found the man his father was talking about; Lee Haesung, who was already blindfolded, tied onto a chair, and half-beaten up by the two muscular men standing behind him.

“I assume you already know why you’re here and which information we need from you.” Jumin said as he broke the silence in the room. “I…I don’t know what you’re talking about…. I swear I’m innocent…. I did nothing wrong.” the bleeding business man grunted back. “Don’t make me repeat myself, unless you want to see the consequences”. The other party didn’t answer so Jumin instructed the two men behind him to beat him up even more, but even after this he still wouldn’t answer. “You’re just making this hard for yourself, all we need is for you to confess to what you have done and give us every information you know about the other organizations.” Jumin said as he became slightly more irritated. Since the other party still won’t answer he instructed the two men behind him to break the target’s legs next. One bone for every question he wont answer. Screams of pain filled the room but the target still won’t budge. The information he held must have been very valuable if he still wouldn’t answer despite everything they inflicted on him; the more that Jumin had to get said information. “Last chance to speak before it’s the end; you should be thanking us for the many chances we gave you, it’s such a pity though that you didn’t take them”. All the opposing party could utter was a swear word before Jumin put a gun to his head and decided to shoot. Jumin casually wiped off all the blood that hit his coat as the two other associates of his disposed of the corpse. As the corpse was being taken out, a loud commotion was heard from outside the room. Loud sounds of gun shots firing at each other. The building security guard quickly escorted Jumin out of the building and as he was running, a white-haired man with an eye tattoo kept chasing them. Jumin quickly got in the car and they quickly drove away as the unknown man kept chasing them via motorcycle.

A loud boom was heard from the distance and the den that he was previously in ignited in flames before his very eyes. He wanted to relax for a bit in the car and think back to everything that just happened; but then the unknown man started firing gun shots at the car he was in. “Mr. Kim please drive faster” Jumin said as he brought out his gun and fired back at the unknown man. As the car took a sharp turn, the unknown man was able to land a shot on Jumin’s arm. The unknown man was able to catch up with the car and went near the windows; he then fired more shots causing the car windows to shatter. A few glass shards injured Jumin’s leg, but he kept firing shots at the unknown man and eventually landed a shot on one of the man’s arms. Driver Kim made a few more sharp turns and the unknown man was lagging a bit behind because of his arm injury. Driver Kim suddenly gave Jumin some instructions; “Jumin, in the next sharp turn I want you to jump out of the car into the nearest alleyway, I will handle the rest.” Jumin wanted to protest at first, but he had little time before the next turn, so he decided to oblige and did as the driver said. He jumped out of the car and hid in the nearby alleyway as he saw the motorcycle with the unknown man already pass by, still following the car he was previously in. Then the rain started pouring on him, blood mixing in with the puddles of water surrounding him. He walked a bit more to find a place to momentarily stay in until he fainted due to blood loss.


	2. Blueberry Cheesecake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work and continuing to chapter 2☆  
> Random fun fact: Blueberries aren't actually blue, but deep purple, which is the color of anthocyanin, a pigment that is especially rich in blueberries.  
> Also please do not confuse the “macaroons” I mentioned in this chapter with macarons. Macaroons are the coconut-based drop cookies while Macarons are the colorful meringue-based dessert.  
> -  
> Like usual, I hope you enjoy this chapter~

“Are you sure we can trust him? He looks kind of… suspicious” A woman with brown wavy hair said as she got warm water and started cleaning the wound. Then a man with a silver ponytail answered back “Well it’s not like we can leave him bleeding in front of the bakery, that’s just rude”. “Um guys, I think he’s awake now” a brown-haired woman with bangs said as she called the attention of the other two. Jumin started regaining consciousness and saw three strangers in front of him who were treating his wound. He seemed to be at a bakery; judging by the scent of newly baked bread that circulated in the air. “Do you feel better now? Are the wounds still painful?” the one with bangs said. “I’m fine, thank you for your help, I’m extremely grateful” Jumin replied. “Oh no, the real ones you should be thanking is Jaehee and Zen! Jaehee was the one who treated your wounds while Zen was the one who carried you here.” she happily said as she pointed to the other woman with wavy hair and the guy with silver hair. “It’s not much of a problem really, I’m just glad to be of help” Jaehee awkwardly replied then Zen spoke as well; “Same as well for me, I’m glad that I was able to help someone but it’s not that much of a big deal”. “We placed your coat outside to dry and your belongings are in the table nearest to you. Do you want something to eat or drink?” Jaehee asked Jumin. “I’m very much fine, thank you” Jumin answered back to Jaehee. 

I realized we haven’t introduced ourselves yet!” the girl with bangs said then proceeded introducing herself and the others; “My name is MC and the really pretty girl with wavy hair is Jaehee; she’s my wife and we both work at the coffee shop next door” MC said as she held the hand of Jaehee. “The guy with silver hair and red eyes is Zen; he’s the owner of this bakery and everything he bakes is so delicious! You should try one of his creations before you leave.” “We’re not forcing you to buy anything though, it’s not really required” Zen said as he reacted back to what MC said. “Now that you know our names may we know yours as well?” MC curiously asked Jumin. “I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself first, my name is Jumin. I’m a …... business man.” Jumin nervously said, since he obviously lied in the second half of what he said. “Oh wow! No wonder you dress and speak so formally” MC replied. After a few minutes of small talk, it was already getting quite dark, so each had to part ways already. “Jumin, do you think you’ll be able to stand?” Jaehee asked. Jumin attempted to stand and was able to walk a few more steps before he fell on the floor. Zen helped Jumin get up again and brought him back to the chair. “Hmmmm…. what should we do?” MC mumbled to herself and then asked; “Jumin, don’t you have anyone you could contact?” Jumin didn’t want to contact his father since he’s already busy and he might get disappointed in him once he finds out everything that happened. He couldn’t contact Driver Kim either since he’s in a risky situation right now. “Sadly no, I don’t think I have anyone who I could contact at the moment; they’re all um.... in a different country right now. “I guess you have to stay in one of our houses momentarily then.” Jaehee said. “I think it’s better if he stays at my apartment, we’re both guys after all; and it’s also the most convenient option since my apartment is just across this bakery so I don’t have to carry him that far.” Zen suggested. “Well that settles it then! Jumin, you will be staying at Zen’s apartment for tonight, have fun you two and don’t try to kill each other!” MC said happily with a slight grin on her face. Afterwards, they all left Zen’s bakery and headed their own ways.

The walls of Zen’s apartment were a light shade of beige and most of his furniture were made from wood; his coffee table was the only piece of furniture made from glass. “Please sit here while I get you something; feel free to turn on the TV if you want” Zen said then headed for the kitchen. The TV Zen had wasn’t as big as the 40-inch flat screen television Jumin had; but if you were to think practically, the size doesn’t really matter as long as you’re still able to watch the channels you like. On the TV, it showed the usual celebrity gossip and drama being reported by A! News. Apparently, famous Glam Choi got involved in a scandal with the head of some company. Jumin wasn’t really interested in these but they did give the mafia organization a lot of profit due to the celebrities who wanted other’s reputation ruined. Jumin sat there patiently entertaining himself as he waited for Zen to come back.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Zen was placing the blueberry topping onto the cheesecake he had in his refrigerator. He made it himself yesterday but he had no one to share it with; but since he has a guest, now was the perfect opportunity. Zen really enjoys baking; he considers it very satisfying to see the end product of all his hardwork take form into something so delicious. He also enjoys seeing the smiles of those who eat what he makes. While he was thinking about those things, his train of thought suddenly shifted towards his guest, Jumin. He didn’t seem too suspicious like Jaehee suspected him to be; but he didn’t seem too nice either. Zen didn’t expect either that the first person staying overnight at his house would be someone he just met…. and a boy even. He would have preferred the guest to be a cute girl or at least someone as beautiful as he is. Jumin was not that bad in terms of looks, but when he compares it to himself, it did need some touch ups. Zen does admit though that Jumin has quite a nice figure. While Jaehee was cleaning up Jumin’s arm wound, for some reason Zen couldn’t take his eyes off Jumin, who’s upper body was exposed. Was it because he was concerned of Jumin and wanted to make sure that he was being medicated properly? Probably not, since he trusted Jaehee as much as MC did. Was it because he wanted to check if there were other wounds? It can’t be that since MC already checked it herself. Was it because he was gay? No that can’t be it …. can it? Zen suddenly became aware of his surroundings and then realized he took too long in the kitchen because of his train of thoughts. He got the plate with blueberry cheesecake on it, then headed to the living room where Jumin was. 

When Zen walked into the living room and found Jumin there fidgeting with his tie, the TV was on, but he didn’t seem interested in it. “Here please try this, it’s probably nothing much compared to 5-star food but I made it myself, so I hope you like it.” Zen said as he approached Jumin and gave the plate with blueberry cheesecake on it. “You sure this isn’t poisonous or anything?” Jumin asked Zen. “Of course it’s not you jerk, just be grateful and eat it already!” Zen angrily replied. “If it’s not poisonous then why is it purple?” Jumin jokingly pestered again to which Zen replied, “BECAUSE BLUEBERRIES ARE PURPLE DUH!”. Jumin then continued the topic at hand, “Then why are they called blueberries if they’re purple?”. “HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!” Zen replied back seemingly annoyed already. “How much can you guarantee that this blueberry cheesecake tastes good?” Jumin asked again. “My whole bakery would have been shut down already if what I made wasn’t good” Zen said then continued; “You’re enjoying teasing me aren’t you?”. “If you consider asking 4 questions teasing, then yes, I quite enjoyed it in a way.” “I don’t usually get much of a reaction when I tease others so maybe that’s why I enjoyed it.” Jumin said with a smirk on his face to which Zen replied “Ugh, just eat the cake already and shut up.”   
After Jumin finished his cake, Zen gave Jumin spare clothes and showed him where the shower was then went back in the living room. He sat on the sofa and took out his phone to see one new message from MC.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-9:37 pm-  
MC: Hey Zen! How are things going with Jumin lololol <3 <3  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zen wondered why there were two heart emojis at the end of her message but just shook it off as nothing serious.   
He opened his keyboard and started typing a reply to MC.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zen: The jerk kept teasing me and my blueberry cheesecake ugh  
Zen: He’s in the shower right now  
MC: You two just met and you’re already teasing each other aw ~  
MC: Tell me Zen, what’s your honest opinion on him?  
MC: Do you find Jumin cute or anything? ^^  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zen: Cute? Ugh… No way!  
Zen: I’m way better looking than him  
Zen: I’m not gay either  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
MC: Who knows ;)  
MC: My intuition is acting up right now  
MC: It’s saying something about you two~  
MC: I’m going to sleep now so if you have any replies after this message, I’ll read them tomorrow morning  
MC: Good night Zen lololol ;)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zen was very much confused with what MC said but didn’t mind it since based on his experience, MC likes to joke around a lot so those messages might have been another one of those situations again. By the time Zen was done chatting with MC on the phone, Jumin already got out of the shower. “Hey Zen, you can use the shower, I’m already done using it.” Jumin said to Zen while drying his hair with a towel. Zen nodded at Jumin and replied, “If you feel tired already you can go ahead and sleep on the bed, I’ll be sleeping on the sofa tonight.” then Zen got his clothes and went in the bathroom. 

While Zen was using the shower, Jumin was also fidgeting with his phone in the living room. He first messaged Driver Kim to ask if he was doing okay; he didn’t expect an immediate reply since he still might be in hiding from the unknown white-haired man who was chasing them. Then, he messaged his other associates to check on the survivors of the bomb explosion. After a few long conversations, Zen came out of the shower, hair untied and still wet. “Who are you chatting with?” Zen asked Jumin to which the other replied “No one serious, I’m just asking if they’ll be able to fetch me tomorrow morning.” Zen sat down on the carpet area in front of where Jumin was, since he didn’t want to share the sofa with him. “Hey can I borrow your towel for a while” Jumin suddenly asked Zen. “Okay…? What are you going to need it for? I can just get you a new one” Zen replied in a confused tone. When the towel was handed over to Jumin, he started drying Zen’s long and silver hair with the towel. “H-hey what the heck?!” Zen said to Jumin. “It’s the least I can do to help” Jumin said in return. For some reason, what Jumin did made Zen very flustered, to the point that his face was turning a slight shade of pink. Zen did admit though, that it did feel really good. Once Zen’s hair was dry, Jumin started massaging his shoulders. “You’re too tense, just relax” Jumin said to Zen. “I don’t need you to pamper me you know” Zen answered back to Jumin. “I just wanted to repay for the cheesecake you gave earlier, it was really good.” Jumin said, to which Zen replied back; “Thanks … I guess”. After the massage, Jumin then went to sleep at the bed while Zen slept at the sofa. It was easier for Zen to sleep despite the uncomfortable sofa thanks to the massage Jumin gave. 

When morning came, Zen made Jumin some bread pudding for breakfast then they both went across to Zen’s bakery. Jumin waited for his backup driver at the front of the bakery, while Zen was already making new batches of bread. A few minutes passed by then Jumin’s driver and bodyguard finally arrived, so he called Zen, who was at the back of the bakery to come to the front. “Do you sell anything that goes good with wine?” Jumin asked Zen. “I heard macaroons go good with wine and they’re something smaller to snack on.” Zen replied. “Then I’ll be taking 2 boxes of macaroons” Jumin said as his bodyguard handed his wallet to him. “You sure you’re not doing this out of pity for me?” Zen said as he packaged Jumin’s order. “No, I’m doing this because I actually acknowledge your talent in baking and not out of pity.” Jumin said to which Zen thanked him back as he gave the two boxes of macaroons to Jumin and bid their farewells. Zen secretly hoped that Jumin would come back to the bakery again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about the stuff that happened in this chapter please leave a comment ☆  
> -  
> Tumblr: @peachyharuka  
> Twitter: @peachyharuka  
> Instagram: @kaikyxu.edit


	3. Files and Folders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts and Notes:  
> 1) The bombing being referred to in this chapter is the same as the one in the first chapter that happened because of an unknown man : )  
> 2) A lot of the dialogue in this chapter is based from 707’s route in the game  
> 3) The coordinates mentioned in this chapter lead to an actual existing place; you can enter it in a GPS coordinate website to see what place it is. Hehehe  
> 4) The city in this chapter isn’t a real city lol, its name was taken from the Korean word for “joke”  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter ~<3

May 6, 2019| 10:37 AM | Police Headquarters

The sound of a beeping microwave echoed in the room as a guy with red hair took out what was inside. The guy who seemed to be heating up Honey Buddha Chips in the microwave was Luciel Choi; most commonly known as Seven, 707, and 707 Defender of Justice; despite his real name being Saeyoung. He is an undercover agent and hacker working under the police force. No one knows much about him other than he likes to eat Honey Buddha Chips, he watches cat videos during his free time, and he pretty much lives in his office due to the amount of work he receives.

 

Seven took the bowl of newly heated Honey Buddha Chips and brought it to his office where in a guy with brown hair and a black jacket that had an animal print underside was waiting for him. The brown-haired guy was Vanderwood; who Seven often calls Madam Vanderwood, Mary Vanderwood 3rd, and Marie Antoinette. Vanderwood is the head of the police district Seven works under. They specialize in undercover cases such as phantom killers, corrupt politicians, and mafia organizations. “Oh! Ms. Vanderwood!” Seven said as he entered his office. “Don’t ‘Oh! Ms. Vanderwood’ me. Where did I put my taser… Oh, here it is!” Vanderwood replied as he got his taser from the pocket of his pants. “Madam! Please put that taser away! That’s for torture.” Seven said to which Vanderwood replied “Don’t scream… You’re hurting my ears; and quit calling me madam!”. “Then Sir Vanderwood it is!” Seven jokingly told Vanderwood. “Ugh, stop joking around and get back to work already. The big boss wants me to check on you to see if you’re doing any progress on the recent case”.  Seven took a seat and looked at the pile of folders on his desk. “Which case are you talking about? The one with the phantom killer who targets musical goers or the one with a drug lord who spiked a factory of soju drinks?” Seven asked while showing a bunch of case files to Vanderwood. “What the hell are you talking about? I meant the bombing case that was left on your desk this morning.” Vanderwood said as he sighed in annoyance then continued; “Maybe if your office wasn’t a mess all the time you would have seen the case file I’m talking about”. “Alright, Vanderwood the 3rd…Sorry I treat you like a maid all the time, but will you first sweep the floor?” Seven said to which Vanderwood replied “Are you kidding me?”. Seven then answered back “No I’m not kidding. If you’re not going to clean, then you might as well send the prediction report saying that I’ll work better if I get compensated with another car”. “Yeah yeah, I’ll start cleaning already, not like I have a choice. If you get another car from the headquarters, you might get fired so I wouldn’t take it for the world. Plus, you already have a lot of those cars parked in our office garage space; It’s getting pretty annoying already”. “Then I’ll start working now” Seven said as he shoved a bunch of Honey Buddha Chips in his mouth.

 

After a few hours of Vanderwood cleaning and Seven typing a bunch of code, a knock from the office door was heard. When the door opened, a blonde-haired boy with purple eyes entered the office with a folder in his hand. The blond-haired boy was Yoosung Kim; another agent under the same district as Seven and Vanderwood. Despite being the youngest out of all employees, He is hardworking and really talented. He is really close with Seven and they often accompany each other during in-person investigations. Yoosung decided to work as an undercover agent for the police because he wanted to help others not turn out the same way his cousin did; who went missing due to a mafia case, despite the lack of evidence. “Seven, I got the info about the case you made me research for” Yoosung said as he approached Seven and gave the folder he was holding. “Oh Yoosung, now that you’re here I forgot that I wanted to talk to you two about something.” Vanderwood said as soon as Yoosung was done talking with Seven. Seven and Yoosung turned towards Vanderwood and gave their full attention to what he was about to say. “Remember the recent bombing case that happened at a deserted area of the city? The location that was bombed seems to either be a plantation or den of some sort.” Vanderwood said and then continued; “We’re going there tomorrow and Seven, Yoosung, both of you are coming with me”. Seven wanted to object due to the amount of work he had but then Vanderwood looked really insistent on them going so he had no room for objections.

 

May 7,2019 | 10:44 AM | Classified Location

Seven unlocked the doors of one of his cars, or as Seven often calls it, his “babes”. The three each took a seat in the car then they drove out of the office garage. “Yoosung can you input the coordinates of the location in the GPS, I think it’s with Ms. Vanderwood” Seven said as he drove through the city traffic. Vanderwood took out a folder from his bag then told Yoosung the coordinates; 37.5341485 and 126.9897047, as he input it in the GPS. The whole car ride was pretty much quiet other than occasional sounds of Vanderwood fidgeting with his gloves, Yoosung reacting to whatever he was playing on his phone, and Seven humming a strange tune. It wasn’t much long before they arrived at their destination.

 

11:32 AM | Classified Location

When they arrived, there was nothing much left except ashes, metal wirings and various items scattered on the ground; as to be expected of a bomb explosion. It also reeked a strong stench of blood and burnt chemicals so Vanderwood started distributing the face masks and gloves he brought with him to the other two. Seven brought out his computer equipment as well to check out the contents of the equipment left in the den that were still salvageable. Once they were geared up, each of them split up so they could check out the place and gather evidence.

 

12:32 AM | Classified Location

An hour had already passed by and they still couldn’t find any useful evidence. Just when all hope was lost, Yoosung stumbled upon an underground hatchet as he was dusting the ground and called the attention of the other two. Seven gave each of them a flashlight ang they all went down the hatchet with Seven taking the lead, Yoosung following next in the middle, and Vanderwood at the back.

 

At the end of the hatchet was an underground storage room with many drawers and folders. Yoosung opened a rusty metal file drawer and found profiles containing information about various politicians and wealthy people. “Do you think they’re all connected somehow?” Yoosung curiously asked Seven who was right beside him. “Hmmm…. Judging by the status of these people they may be related to illegal businesses.” Seven replied as he skimmed through all the files.

 

Meanwhile in the other end of the underground storage room, Vanderwood was trying to open the rusty door of a safe vault. “You look like you need some help there Miss Vanderwood” Seven said with a chuckle as he approached Vanderwood from behind. Vanderwood glared at Seven and his statement but Seven helped him regardless. The vault eventually opened thanks to the combined effort of Seven and Vanderwood. Inside the vault were bundles of cash amounting to more than 1 billion ₩ (won). On top of all the cash were two folders; the first one was filled with bank transactions without the name of the sender or the receiver. The second folder which was labeled “Hit list” on the other hand, was filled with names, dates, and their location. All the names in the list had Nongdam City; the wealthiest city in Korea, as the location.  “Judging from everything we found; from the illegal transactions, the stench of blood, the cash, and the hit list, this location may be a mafia base, or something connected to the mafia” Seven said while examining the data. “I thought likewise too; This problem seems to be way bigger than we thought.” Vanderwood said in agreement.

 

1:00 AM | Classified Location

“I think we cleared most of the area” Vanderwood said as he wiped a bead of sweat on his forehead”. “I placed all the important files you told me to get in the evidence bag I brought” Yoosung told everyone as he was in the middle of counting the contents in the bag. “Yup, I think we’re ready to go now” Vanderwood said then went up the ladder that they previously used to go down the hatchet. “Yoosung, did you take pictures of the vault contents?” Seven asked Yoosung as he was packing his computer equipment. “Yup! I even took a photo of the whole storage room and the drawers” Yoosung said and then continued speaking; “I’ll go ahead now, if you want you can make final checks on the place” then followed after Vanderwood. After Yoosung went ahead Seven started making last minute checks on the place; Vault checked, Racks full of equipment check, Rusty Drawer check, Mysterious folder behind the drawer c h e c k…….??? Seven only noticed now that a mint colored folder was behind the drawer that they just skimmed through not too long ago. From the surface above, Seven could hear Yoosung’s voice calling him to hurry up so he just stuffed the mint folder in the same bag as his computer equipment. He climbed up the hatchet, met up with the other two, started the car then they went back to headquarters.

 

2:05 AM | Seven’s Private Office, Police Headquarters

When they arrived Vanderwood, Yoosung and him parted ways since they each had their own work tasks to complete so Seven just headed straight to his office and started unpacking his stuff. The office was cleaner than usual thanks to the Vanderwood’s hardwork earlier, the office smelled fresher too. “Vanderwood should just become a maid rather than a cop lol” Seven thought to himself as he got the mint colored folder he retrieved earlier and placed it on his desk. When he opened the folder, the contents shocked him as he saw a map, various letters, and lastly, the profile information of a very familiar girl with blonde hair and a boy with red hair and hazel eyes.

“R i k a……. S a e r a n?!! What happened to them?”

He couldn’t believe what he had just found but then quickly hid it away in his drawer when he heard someone knocking on his door. “Hey Seven, I brought you Ph. D Pepper from the vending machine! Hm? Why do you look shocked right now?” Yoosung said as he opened the door and approached Seven. “Ah it’s nothing, I might just be stressed because of all the work hehehe; Afterall, If Seven Zero Seven Defender of Justice isn’t here to save the world one code at a time who else will?” Seven replied to Yoosung. “Okay, if you say so; but if you need any help with anything though I’m always here for you!” Yoosung said with a smile as he went outside Seven’s office and closed the door on the way.

“Vanderwood was right, the problem was really bigger than I thought” Seven said as he went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to leave a comment  
> You can also contact me at my social media sites:  
> -  
> Tumblr: @peachyharuka  
> Twitter: @peachyharuka  
> Instagram: @kaikyxu.edit  
> -  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please stay tuned for more ~ <3


	4. Fish-Shaped Bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to my fellow Readers! Your help in making a better place for gay and lesbian couples is very much appreciated and you can do this by voting “yes” in the poll to legalize same sex marriage made by the congress in my country, the Philippines. You can vote even if you’re from a different country in this website: www.congress.gov.ph  
> The recipe I mentioned in this fic is from the website below in case you’re interested:  
> https://mykoreankitchen.com/bungeoppang/  
> And a little fun fact before we start the chapter:  
> The part (head, fins, stomach, tail) a person first bites when eating fish shaped bread/ bungeoppang can tell something about their personality <3  
> Once again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was a sunny morning with no customers in sight, when suddenly, a familiar figure entered Zen’s bakery. A chime from the door was heard as Jumin entered inside. “Good Morning Jumin, what would you like to have today?”. Jumin took a seat by the window as he replied, “Whatever you suggest, I’ll be eating it here this time since I’m quite free today”. “Oh, in that case, I suggest you try the bungeoppang (붕어빵) I was about to make a batch of; It’s my favorite food to snack on” Zen joyfully said to Jumin.   
“Bung…. eop…. pang?” Jumin said as he lightly tilted his head in confusion. “Ehhhhh? You seriously don’t know what bungeoppang is?!” Zen said as to which Jumin shook his head and replied “I don’t know much about…. commoner food”. “I should have expected it, you’re probably someone who was fed with a silver spoon ever since they were little.” Zen said with a chuckle. “Anyways, bungeoppang is basically fish shaped bread, it’s a famous Korean street food commonly filled with red bean paste or chocolate; Since you never tried it why don’t we try to make it ……. together?” Zen said to Jumin. “I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to …... I’m not forcing you or anything!” Zen said a few seconds after he realized what he just offered, with a light shade of pink spread on his cheeks. “It’s not like I had anything to do today, so I shall take your offer” Jumin replied. Zen then said as he led Jumin to the kitchen; “Let’s start cooking then!”

Zen’s kitchen area was located at the back of his bakery. The kitchen itself was quite simple, nothing too extraordinary. The walls of the kitchen were a pale shade of yellow whereas the cupboards were colored white. The kitchenware were placed on the shelves in a neat manner while at the center of the room was a kitchen island with a granite countertop. “I’ll start preparing everything we need, can you look for the recipe at the book over there?” Zen said as he pointed to a grey clearbook below one of the shelves. Jumin nodded in reply and started looking for the bungeoppang recipe among all the other ones. All the recipes seemed to be handwritten by Zen on either scrapbook or Oslo paper. Attached to the recipe was a picture of the final product accompanied with a few doodles and notes at the side. “How cute” Jumin thought to himself as he skimmed through the recipe book, even though he already found the bungeoppang recipe he was looking for minutes ago. “Oy! What are you smiling like an idiot at over there?!” Zen said as he placed down the basket of ingredients he brought on the countertop. “Oh it’s nothing” Jumin said with a chuckle, placing the recipe book back where it was. 

They both put an apron on then began to measure the ingredients. “The recipe calls for 1 cup of flour, 2 teaspoons of baking powder, ¼ teaspoon of salt, ¾ cup of milk, 3 tablespoons of sugar, 1 tablespoon of melted butter, and 1 egg” Zen said as he measured them then gave the dry ingredients to Jumin, who sifted them. Since it was Jumin’s first time cooking, he didn’t know how to sift properly, which caused some flour to go on his hair and face.   
Zen chuckled at this sight; the white flour contrasting with the raven hair of Jumin, who looked like a child right now with the mess he made. Zen didn’t know what came to him, but he started stroking Jumin’s cheek to remove some of the flour that went on his face. When they both realized what just happened, both Jumin and Zen had a crimson tinge spread on their faces and went back to what they were doing to distract themselves from thinking about it. 

After all the ingredients were prepared, Jumin combined the dry and wet ingredients together using a whisk to create the batter of the bungeoppang. While Zen on the other hand, brushed the fish-shaped mould pan with some melted butter and cooking oil. Once the pan became the right temperature, Zen took the batter that Jumin mixed and poured it on half of the pan; then he placed red bean paste in the center, added more batter to cover the fish mould, closed the pan then turned it over. Zen let the bungeoppang cook 2 minutes per side then by the time he took it out of the pan it was already golden brown. “Tada! That’s what the finished product should look like, I’ll be handing over the pan to you now.” Zen cheerfully said, seemingly proud of what he made. “Wait…... I’ll be the one cooking this time?” Jumin asked Zen. “Of course you are! I didn’t bring you here to just mix and stuff!”. “Okay I guess….” Jumin sighed then took the pan and tried to copy what Zen just did before. When Jumin took out of the pan the bungeoppang he made, one side of it was already burnt. Zen started chuckling at the side while Jumin pouted; which Zen found cute. “Hahahaha, the prince charming and baker Zen is now here to rescue the disaster of a dish you made! It’s a bit sad how the bungeoppang could have had a better life.” Zen jokingly told Jumin as he cleaned the burnt batter on the pan in preparation for a new batch of bungeoppang. “I’m actually becoming sad too, someone in the 21st century is calling himself prince charming” Jumin replied. Zen just pouted back at the snarky remark Jumin made. 

Jumin then made the 3rd batch of bungeoppang, with Zen at the side to guide him. Jumin first poured batter on half of the fish mould, placed red bean paste at the center, covered the rest of the mould with batter, then closed the pan and flipped it. “I think you flipped the pan too slowly; I’ll help you in the next flip” Zen commented to which Jumin nodded back at. After 2 minutes, the other side was already cooked. Zen subconsciously held Jumin’s hand; which was on the handle of the pan and helped Jumin flip the bungeoppang. When they removed the bread from the pan, it had a golden-brown color which was better than the first batch Jumin made. Both Jumin and Zen smiled proudly at each other for their success and continued making a few more batches together.

Zen sat across Jumin at the table by the window as he set the fish shaped bread in front of them. Jumin picked the bungeoppang filled with red bean paste and Zen got the one filled with chocolate. Using a fork and a knife, Jumin sliced the bungeoppang in half and ate the head side first; whereas Zen on the other hand, preferred to eat with his hands starting from the tail part first. As soon as Zen saw Jumin using silverware to eat, he started chuckling again and commented; “Even the way you eat is so formal”. “Why, is there something wrong with maintaining proper table manners?”. “It’s just that we’re eating in a casual setting right now and bungeoppang is usually eaten with your hands; but it’s totally fine if you really don’t want to get even the slightest dirt on your hands” Zen said in reply. Jumin wanted to feel the full experience of eating commoner’s food, so he gave in and ate the fish shaped bread with his hands.   
Jumin looked over at Zen, who had chocolate at the side of his cheek. “Um Zen, there’s something on the left side of your cheek, I think it’s chocolate.” Jumin said. “Here?” Zen said as he wiped his cheek, clearly missing the spot. “A little upward; can’t you see it??” Jumin replied. “Of course I can’t see it! I don’t have a third eye!” Zen answered back, still trying to remove the chocolate on his cheek. Jumin then stood up and wiped Zen’s cheek for him, “God, you’re so messy, you even have chocolate on the side of your lips”. Zen felt his heart beat faster as he felt the cold touch of Jumin’s hand on his cheeks and lips; which were probably really warm right now, due to the blush that spread on his face. 

Zen placed the leftover bungeoppang in a small container and gave it to Jumin, who was about to go back to his penthouse. “Are you sure you don’t want me to pay for these? If I’m not mistaken, chocolate and red bean paste are quite pricy ingredients. I have money in my wallet right now a- “before Jumin could finish his sentence, Zen interrupted him and said, “No I insist you keep it, I don’t need your money”. “But why?” Jumin asked to Zen in confusion. “I genuinely had fun today since It’s my first time baking with someone else, Also I generally don’t like accepting money from other people.” Zen replied. “Since you insisted, I suppose I can’t object to it. Likewise, I …... had fun today” Jumin told Zen as they smiled and bid farewell to each other.  
When Jumin went out of the door, he ran into MC, who just waved at him as she entered the bakery. “Hey Zen, Jaehee wants to borrow some sugar since we ran out of some; Also, I didn’t know Jumin was here, did you two do something together?” MC asked Zen. “Tell Jaehee I said hi and she can borrow the sugar, and no, we didn’t do anything together.” Zen said as he tried to hide the tinge of pink on his face by getting the sugar. “Oh really now~~~” MC teased back to Zen then continued speaking; “If you didn’t do anything together then why did he enter the bakery at 9:30 AM and left only now at 10:37 AM??”. “WAIT, YOU TIMED US?!” Zen said as his blush worsened. “You’re probably not going to tell me, so I’ll just check your bakery’s CCTV footage later at night, bye!!” MC said as she took the sugar and ran out of the door.   
As very little to none customers entered Zen’s bakery on this sunny day, he sat there leaning on his hand thinking about everything that happened today. The warm sun that shined on his window, The warm bungeoppang he made with Jumin, and the warm smiles he and Jumin interchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about the stuff that happened in this chapter please leave a comment ☆  
> And if you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a kudos <3  
> -  
> Tumblr: @peachyharuka  
> Twitter: @peachyharuka  
> Instagram: @kaikyxu.edit


	5. An Envelope, A puppy, and Italian Bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that today's chapter has a longer title than usual but i hope everyone will enjoy it regardless!!

June 14, 2019| 4:13 PM | Police Headquarters

Just a few days ago, Seven found a peculiar item that was placed on top of his desk. It was a mint envelope with a wax seal in the shape of an eye. Seven was pretty sure that this envelope wasn’t here a while ago and he couldn’t have missed it either; since the envelope had such a saturated color on it; compared to the white paperwork that was scattered on his desk. If that’s the case though, then how did it get here, he wondered.

Inside the envelope was a periwinkle tinged letter which contained some coordinates. When Seven searched up the coordinates written in the letter, the address for a local bakery appeared on his computer screen. The local bakery was famous for its bread; with blog commenters praising it’s soft and fluffy texture and how the bread goes well with the coffee from the café next door.

While most of the commenters were praising the food, other customers seemed to care more about the baker himself rather than his creations; leaving comments like “OMG THE BAKER IS SO HOT WITH HIS SILVER HAIR AND RED PIERCING EYES” and “The baker was hotter than the newly baked bread I bought” . Seven let out a chuckle as he read the comments on the blog post. “Too many thirsty people in our society nowadays” Seven thought to himself.

 

Today, June 14, 2019; Seven invited Yoosung to his office as they both discussed about the mysterious letter in question. “The letter itself is really weird…” Yoosung uttered as he held the letter in his hand, carefully examining it. “I agree! Like, who uses traditional letters in the 20th century?! He could have just emailed the coordinates to us LOL” Seven told Yoosung, who gave him a judging look. “Did you just say ‘LOL’ out loud?” Yoosung told Seven, still with a judging look spread across his face. “Yes, I did” Seven said as he placed a bunch of honey buddha chips in his mouth. “Anyways, that’s not the issue right now. Where do you think this letter came from, and what do those coordinates mean? Did you check the letter for fingerprints?” Yoosung said as he walked around the office, lost in thought. “Yes, I already dusted the letter for fingerprints and there seems to be none; but whatever this letter means, it must be serious if they left it at the desk of the world’s greatest hacker, 707 Defender of Justice!” Seven replied to Yoosung, who made a small chuckle at his reply.

“So, what is our plan of action?” Yoosung asked Seven. “I actually talked about this with Madam Vanderwood recently and she luckily approved the plan I made, which is why I called you here” Seven said to which Yoosung made a confused face and replied; “Huh? Me? I hope you didn’t think of anything stupid again and made me your test guinea pig”.

“First of all, you’re more of a cute puppy rather than a guinea pig” Seven told Yoosung, who’s face became slightly flushed with pink as he pouted back at Seven. “Second, you know how I mentioned that the place in the letter was a bakery? I need you for this plan because of that” Seven said. “Huh? Why do you need me if it’s a bakery?” Yoosung said in reply, still seemingly confused. "Lastly, I’m going to make you work at said bakery as an undercover agent” Seven said straight to the point. “EHHH?! Why me though? Do they even need employees? Will I get paid??” Yoosung said to which Seven explained in reply; “I chose you because I know you love to cook, and I told the guy at the bakery that you want to work there for free because of some college exposure project”.

“So, are you in for it?” Seven finally asked. “I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Yoosung said, still staring quite sadly at the floor. “Ehh?? Why do you seem sad? You’re finally going to be able to do something you love for once instead of sitting in an office, rotting as the amount of paperwork consumes you” Seven said then continued; “Could it be because…. You will miss me?! AWWW YOOSUNG!!” Seven said as he glomped Yoosung into a big hug. Yoosung, who wanted to say something before Seven glomped him; now had a bright crimson spread across his face but oddly enough, he found the hug quite comforting.

After Seven finally let go of Yoosung to what seems to have been a very long hug, Yoosung then spoke; “Sorry, I just got a bit worried since I’ll be working in a different environment with people I don’t know that well….”. “It’s okay Yoosung, I know you can do it! If you’re that worried, I can hack their CCTV feed and watch you 24/7. I can even visit you at your house and give you a good night kiss or some-“ Before Seven can continue, Yoosung cut him off saying; “Nah I’m fine!!” as he turned away from Seven in an attempt to hide the intense blush on his face. “That settles it then! You’re going to start working there tomorrow, good luck!!” Seven said. “W-wait tomorrow already?!” Yoosung said; but before Seven could reply back, Vanderwood was already at the office door telling both of them to get back to work.

 

The day after, Yoosung wore a casual attire; consisting of a plain shirt and some pants, as he headed towards the bakery he will supposedly work at. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a silver-haired man who seemed to be putting a new batch of baked goods on display. “Oh hi! What would you like to buy?” the other man said as he fixed himself up and went behind the cashier. Yoosung then awkwardly replied; “Actually, I’m here to work…”. It took the other a few seconds to think before he realized and said; “Oh! You must be Yoosung! Nice to meet you, I’m Zen.” Zen said as he extended a hand that was slightly covered in flour to Yoosung, who shook his hand in return. “I head from Luciel was it? That you wanted to work here for a college exposure activity or something like that?” Zen said to Yoosung, who nodded in reply, then Zen continued speaking; “Oh I forgot to ask this to Luciel so I’ll ask this to you instead; why did you pick my bakery? Like I’m grateful and all, but there’s so many other bakeries that are better than mine”. “A-Ah, I actually much prefer a simple bakery that had a warm and cozy atmosphere rather than those extravagant ones, which is why I picked this particular bakery for my…… college exposure task!” Yoosung said in a slightly nervous tone since he bluffed most of what he said. “If you say so, then you are very much welcome here” Zen said with a smile.

 “So, what exactly can I do here to help?” Yoosung asked. “Since I want you to get most out of your part-time job experience here, you won’t have to stand at the front of the cashier; but instead, you will be helping me bake and replenish the baked goods in the shop. I assume you know how to bake right?” Zen said. “I’m not exactly an expert in baking, but I do know the basics and I have enough experience” Yoosung replied. “Yeah it’s fine, I’m already thankful enough to have a helping hand even” Zen said as he passed an apron to Yoosung and led him into the kitchen as they began to work.

“So Hyung, what exactly are we going to bake today?” Yoosung asked as he measured the ingredients. “We’re going to make my bakery’s best seller which is _Pane Bianco_ with basil, tomatoes, and cheese” Zen said as he wiped the table. “ _Pane Bianco_ is Italian white bread, right?” Yoosung said to which Zen nodded at then he continued speaking; “So if it has basil, tomatoes, and cheese it will be like…. Pizza bread?”. “Pizza bread is quite popular lately, so I added my own twist on it by making the bread base a _Pane Bianco_ ”. Yoosung and Zen helped each other as they made many batches of the _Pane Bianco_ , sometimes Zen would leave Yoosung in charge of the kitchen whenever a customer arrives and he would need to attend to the cashier.

 

A few hours later and after making batches of different baked goods such as macarons, candied sweet potato, cookies, and more; a customer who was very familiar to Zen entered the door. Of course, the said customer was Jumin Han. “Good day to you, Zen” Jumin said as he took off his coat and looked around the bakery to see what was for sell today. “Hmm…. I’ll have one box of almond cookies please” Jumin said. “Zen Hyung, I replenished everything for sell.” Yoosung said to Zen and then noticed the presence of another person so he greeted him and said; “A-ah good afternoon sir”. “Jumin this is Yoosung, he’s working part-time here and Yoosung, this is Jumin he’s a… good friend of mine”.

“Nice to acquaint with you, Yoosung” Jumin said, to which Yoosung replied back “Same with you”. After exchanging greetings with Jumin, Yoosung then informed Zen that he was going to take a short break. During his short break, he took a seat not too close to Jumin and Zen, but not too far either to the point that he wouldn’t be able to hear their conversations. As Yoosung was taking a sip from the soda he bought, he noticed that Zen seemed to be happier around Jumin; His smile was much more relaxed and natural compared to his usual, everyday smile.

Eventually the sun was setting, and it was time for them to close the bakery for the day. Jumin left a few minutes earlier than them and only 2 customers came to visit the bakery after him. Yoosung waited outside of the bakery while Zen was locking up the place. His surroundings were very peaceful, and the aroma of coffee and bread was still in the air. After a few minutes passed, Zen came out of the door. “Oh Yoosung, you’re still here” Zen said as he put on a coat. “It would have been rude if I left without your permission since you’re technically my boss” Yoosung replied. “Do you live nearby here?” Zen asked and Yoosung replied saying; “I live quite near here but I still have to take the train”. Yoosung and Zen both waved their goodbyes at each other as they both walked towards different directions.

 

When Yoosung arrived home he immediately received a call from Seven, which he answered. “Hi Seven, I just arrived home” Yoosung told to the person on the other end of the phone. “Yeah I know, which is why I called” Seven replied. “Wait a second… you didn’t actually hack anything in my house, did you?” Yoosung asked. “Of course not, I only placed a GPS tracker on your phone” Seven replied in a relaxed tone making it seem as if putting a GPS tracker on someone’s phone is normal. “Anyways, did you find anything interesting today?” Seven said to which Yoosung replied; “Nothing much, the owner of the bakery himself doesn’t seem to be suspicious, most of the customers who went in today seemed normal as well. Although, there was this one customer who came into the bakery in a formal attire, he spoke formally too; I think his name was Jumin? He might be a regular businessman though”. “A-ah I want to talk more but I hear Madam Vanderwood’s footsteps from outside!! Good luck Yoosung, and let’s get this bread!” Seven said as he hurriedly ended the call.

Yoosung put his phone down and looked out of the window. Today was a new experience for him but for some reason he couldn’t help but feel worried for the future. He brushed off all the negative thoughts he had and took a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about the stuff that happened in this chapter please leave a comment ☆  
> As always, thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you stay tuned for more!!  
> -  
> Tumblr: @peachyharuka  
> Twitter: @peachyharuka  
> Instagram: @kaikyxu.edit


	6. Fine Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a scene here that you may think may lead to smut but no; marriage first before t h a t business. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next update will be within this week since I’m trying my best to finish this fic before my summer vacation ends.

The air was quite humid, and the sun was setting with an orange hue spread across the sky. It was near closing time when Zen suddenly heard Yoosung call for him from the front of the bakery; “Zen Hyung! Jumin is here and he’s looking for you!!”. Jumin was currently Zen’s most frequent and loyal customer. He would usually visit his bakery around the early morning or late afternoon to buy something that would go well with wine; like a macaron, almond cookie, red velvet cake, cheesecake etc. Now was the third time Jumin visited his bakery this week.  “Good Day to you Zen, I’ll get one box of red velvet cake” Jumin said in his usual deep voice. Zen packaged the cake neatly in a box then handed it over to Jumin.

“Actually, there’s another reason why I came here today” Jumin told Zen once he got the box of cake that Zen handed over to him. “And what may that be?” Zen replied. “I wanted to ask if you want to come to my house tomorrow night” Jumin told Zen then continued speaking; “I invited Jaehee and MC too since I want to repay my gratitude to the three of you; we’re just going to have dinner at my penthouse so you don’t need to dress formal or anything” Jumin said then continued; “So are you joining us?”. “Of course” Zen replied. Jumin then said his farewells and went out of the door with the box of red velvet cake in his hand.

 

The next day around the closing time, MC visited the bakery. She was wearing a floral white dress with short sleeves. “Oh good afternoon MC!” Yoosung cheerfully greeted as MC entered. “Hello Yoosung, have you seen Zen? Jumin’s driver will arrive to fetch us anytime soon” MC said. “I think he’s changing clothes at the back” Yoosung told MC. As if in perfect timing, Zen had finished changing and started walking towards the two in his black turtleneck long sleeve and denim pants. “Nice outfit you have there Zen, you look good!” MC complimented. “I look good in everything” Zen said while doing a small hair flip. Jaehee, who was wearing a yellow sweater and black skirt, opened the door and informed the other two that the driver who will bring them to Jumin’s penthouse was already there. “Yoosung, I’ll leave you in charge to lock up the bakery” Zen told Yoosung, to which the other nodded in affirmation. MC and Zen both waved to Yoosung as they then stepped inside the car.

The distance from Zen’s bakery to Jumin’s penthouse was very far but the car ride in itself was quite short because of the shortcut roads the driver took. When the three stepped out of the car, they were greeted by a tall gate and a bunch of security guards; as expected of a rich person who lives in a penthouse.

The chief security guard then approached them and said; “Good day to you ma’am and sir, you must be Mr. Han’s visitors I presume?” to which all of them confirmed. The chief security guard then unlocked the gate and the main door whereas the other security guards and staff were bowing towards the three visitors as they walked in. “I don’t like how we’re getting special treatment; it feels weird” Zen whispered to MC. “Just act normal” MC whispered back. “It’s hard to act normal when you have a lot of overworked employees bowing towards you” Zen replied.

The interior of Jumin’s house was in a monochrome color palette mostly consisting of black and white hues. Each piece of furniture probably cost around half a million ₩. His house even had a large aquarium exhibiting different kinds of fishes. When they entered Jumin’s house they were first greeted by a white cat with blue eyes and Jumin following behind. “SKJSKJK GET THIS FURBALL AWAY FROM ME!!” Zen said as he started fleeing away from the cat while sneezing a lot. Jaehee gave Zen the pack of tissues she had in her purse. “First of all, her name is Elizabeth 3rd” Jumin said. “I don’t care, just get her away from me” Zen replied. “Chief Kim please bring Elizabeth 3rd to my bedroom” Jumin told the security guard nearby, who obeyed Jumin’s command. “Follow me” Jumin instructed to his three visitors.

Jumin led them to his dining area which had a diamond chandelier hanging above it. Next to the dining area was his kitchen with marble countertops, high-end kitchen technology, and a professional chef who was already in the middle of preparing their dinner. “Meet Chef Tulip, our chef for tonight, she will serve a 5-course meal for us”. Jaehee, MC, and Zen then greeted the chef with a bow then they each took a seat.

 

The first part of the 5-course meal was served; which was the soup. The soup that the chef made was a Truffle Mushroom Soup with Rosemary on top. Neither Zen nor Jaehee and MC had Truffle before, since it was very expensive and hard to find. The soup overall was packed with flavor; it was very creamy, the truffle gave it an earthy, rich taste and the rosemary gave it a fragrant smell. It was also served at the right temperature. “This soup tastes so good!!” MC said out loud. 

Next, the salad was served; it was a lobster cobb salad. The salad contained a lovely display of lettuce, tomatoes, bacon, hard boiled eggs, sliced avocados, crumbled goat cheese and fresh, steamed lobster. It was served with a sweet and savory Dijon mustard and balsamic dressing. The salad had a balanced assortment of flavors and it was very healthy. “Mmm… The salad tastes fresh and it tastes delicious.” Jaehee commented.

After they finished their salads, the appetizer was served. The appetizer was a Toasted Brioche with Crème Fraiche and Caviar. Just like the truffle dish, neither of the three have tried caviar before due to its price. Unlike the dishes before these, the appetizer didn’t have a sweet taste. It was a unique balance between sourness and saltiness. “I have to admit; this tastes really good despite it being food for trustfund kids” Zen said as he took another bite.

Now it was time for the main course; Kobe Beef Steak. The steak was cooked medium rare and was the highlight of this whole 5 course meal. It was also the most expensive dish out of all. Just from the smell, all your senses are already enticed as well to the steak; it was juicy, savory, fragrant, and melts in your mouth. “Mmmm”; Everyone in the dinner table said in unison once they took a bite of the steak.

Last, the desert was served; It was a simple yet delicious red velvet cake. “This cake tastes… familiar” Jaehee mumbled to herself. “It tastes exactly like Zen’s red velvet cake!!” MC commented in amazement. “Because it IS Zen’s red velvet cake” Jumin said. “I thought the chef prepared all 5 courses?” Zen asked Jumin. “I said that she will serve 5 courses, not prepare all 5 of them” Jumin replied.

 

When they all finished with their dinner, Jumin led the three of them to his rooftop patio. Zen was astonished as he saw the starry sky above him as he step foot in the patio; it heavily reminded him of the same starry sky he saw at his apartment’s rooftop. After everyone took a seat, Jumin poured each of them a glass of wine. Zen wanted to have beer instead, but when he asked Jumin if he had any he was about to arrange an entire search team to look for the particular beer Zen likes.

After a few sips and idle talk, MC and Jaehee had to go to the restroom; which left Jumin and Zen alone together. Jumin just sat there swirling his glass of wine and looking off into the distance, while Zen can’t help but stare at the man in front of him. He didn’t know what, how, and why but for some reason Jumin just looked more…. Handsome? Attractive? Hot? right now?? It was probably just the wine messing with his head; Zen pretty much forgot how many glasses of wine he took but either way, he was definitely not fully sober right now.

“I wonder what life would be like if I was as rich as you…. “Zen said while fiddling with his own wine glass. “I don’t think much will change whether you suddenly become rich or not; because you’ll still be the person in front of me right now, and you’ll most probably still continue your culinary career”.

“I guess I’m just a tad bit envious of you…. I mean- you have pretty much everything; a nice and secure house, a stable job, money, an okay personality, and not to mention you have good looks; like why the fuck are you so handsome?!” Zen blurted out loud. “Huh did-?” is all Jumin managed to say in return before Zen interrupted him. “I-I mean, nothing, I just said that I’m handsome, yeah!” Zen said in defense while looking away from Jumin. From Zen’s rear vision he was pretty sure he saw Jumin smirk. “I’m pretty sure you said that I’m attractive just now” Jumin said as he moved closer and closer to Zen. “And you do know that it’s rude to interrupt someone right?” Jumin said. “Y-yeah of course I know that” Zen replied.

They’re faces were about 1 inch apart right now, and Zen pretty much didn’t know what to do at situations like this; is Jumin going to take action first? Are they even going to kiss in the first place? Is Jumin just messing around with him?

At this point Zen was very confused, he couldn’t even think straight (not that he was straight to begin with). He didn’t know what entity of willpower came to him during that moment, but he ended up being the one who initiated the kiss. Jumin returned the kiss roughly as he tugged Zen’s ponytail causing him to moan; which Jumin took advantage of to slip his tongue into Zen’s mouth. Zen jumped and wrapped his legs on Jumin’s waist as both of their tongues fought for dominance. Midway they lost breath, and as they broke away the kiss; MC and Jaehee suddenly came back and saw the two of them.  Zen then snapped into his senses and realized that his legs were still wrapped around Jumin’s waist and he quickly got off him while in embarrassment. “OwO what’s this? Gee I wonder what happened here while I was gone” MC jokingly said as she stroked her chin and non-existent beard.

Eventually, it was getting really late and the three had to go home. Jumin requested to speak with Zen for a minute in private while Jaehee and MC already went inside the car. “About a while ago I- “Zen said before Jumin interrupted him; “Don’t worry I’m not mad or anything, in fact I think you’re a really good kisser”. “Then why did you call me here?” Zen asked. “About our relationship… what exactly is it right now?” Jumin said. “I need… time to think about it” Zen told the other. “Very well then, thank you for coming tonight and farewell” Jumin said as he instructed the driver to bring the three of them back home.

Zen leaned into the car’s window as he watched all the city lights move past him. Thoughts of all his memories with Jumin circled through his head as he pondered about what he really felt about Jumin; does he really love him and does Jumin love him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about the stuff that happened in this chapter or just want to talk about anything related to this fic, please feel free to leave a comment ☆  
> -  
> Tumblr: @peachyharuka  
> Twitter: @peachyharuka  
> Instagram: @kaikyxu.edit


	7. Psychic Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Sorry I haven't been updating ;-; school is hell and I haven't found much free time lately. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and get ready because the plot will start to thicken! ;)

Chapter 7: Psychic Dream  
-  
_The faint sound of voices_  
_The smell of gunpowder in the air_  
_A familliar.... figure?_  
_Red. Red everywhere._  
_With one rippling sound;_  
_The figure disappeared._  
-  
When Zen checked the time on his phone, it was 2:35 in the morning. He woke up sweating so much and feeling nauseous. What was that he had just now? He really hoped it wasn't one of his "Psychic Dreams" again. Dreams can't come true right? Right?  
-  
-  
8:30 am; the doors of his bakery were now unlocked. It seemed like a regular  
day for Zen. "Customers usually come around 9:30 so i'll just bake a new batch of- " Zen said to himself until suddenly, a tall man with mint teal hair entered the bakery. "Ah good morning sir, what would you like?"

"I'll have two rasberry tarts please"

"That will be xxxx won"

The other man gave his payment then before leaving he asked; "You wouldn't happen to have seen any guy with a pinstriped suit and a trenchcoat around would you?"

The image of Jumin quickly popped up in Zen's mind. Why is this guy asking about Jumin? Should he tell him the truth? Is he going to potentially lead Jumin into danger?

"Why do you ask....?" Zen nervously said.

"He said that he would pick me up here for our appointment" the other man said.

"If that's the case, I haven't seen him here, if you're referring to a guy named Jumin"

"You and Jumin know each other?"

"Yes me and Jumin are..... friends" Zen said as he dazed out for a moment in thought. What WAS he to Jumin? Does a simple kiss change everything? He doesnt even know much about him.

Zen's train of thought got cut as the other man reached out his hand to Zen. "My name is Jihyun Kim by the way; a friend of Jumin is a friend of mine". "Hyun Ryu, nice to meet you" Zen said as he returned the motion.  
After a few minutes of idle talk, a limousine appeared in front of the bakery as well as a security guard requesting for Jihyun to go in the limousine. They bid each other farewell and Jihyun was brought to Jumin's penthouse.

-  
Jihyun works both for the good and for the evil. During the day, he goes by the identity "Detective V" and works with the investigative team of the police force. While at night, he goes by his real name, Jihyun, and helps gather information for the Han Mafia Organization. He also has a third identity, but even Jumin doesn't know about it. Today, He and Jumin were to meet and talk about some shady business.

"Please take a seat" Jumin said as he shuffled through the file of papers Jihyun gave him.  
"Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news first?" Jihyun asked.  
"The good news i guess"  
"The good news is that the police didnt find any traces of your mafia business in all recent investigations."  
"That's good, what is the bad news then?"  
"The bad news is that another mafia organization is tracking our movements"  
"Shit, do you know who they exactly are?"  
"Based on what i've seen, they're the same people who tried to chase you and driver kim"  
"Looks like I need to tell father about this"  
-  
The two drank their wine and had more idle talk. While they were drinking, Jihyun brought up something;  
"Hey Jumin, you didn't tell me you had friends."  
"Wait what do you mean" Jumin asked in a confused tone.  
"Last time I checked, you said so yourself that you didn't want anyone else getting close to you. But now it seems your friends with a certain baker named Hyun, he seems really nice."  
_"Wait his real name is Hyun? It sounds kind of.....cute"_ Jumin said to himself in his head.  
"He's a really nice person, and he, along wih his friends saved my life"  
"You seem to be very fond of him, judging from your reaction as soon as I mentioned his name."  
Jumin blushed a bit.  
"It's not what you think"  
"If you say so Jumin"  
Both chuckled before taking another sip of wine.  
"But you do know that it would be dangerous to be in a relationship with him, knowing that you're part of the mafia and all" Jihyun said.  
"Yes, that's what I'm worrying about right now, I don't want to hurt him, he doesn't deserve someone as sinful as me"  
"Look, being part of the mafia is not your fault, you were pretty much forced to do so by your father. Whatever choice you're going to make now though, please know that I'm here to support you as your best friend."  
"Thanks Jihyun"  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
**Location: Mint Eye Headquarters**  
**Time: 11:58 pm**  
-  
Jihyun entered the secret passcode to the mint eye headquarters, since it was this late in the night he didn't expect to see Rika still awake.

"Jihyun"  
"Yes Rika?"  
"Where did you go a while ago"  
"I just visited a friend"  
"What did you talk about with Jumin"  
_"Wait a second, how did Rika even know I went to Jumin's penthouse?"_ Jihyun said to himself.  
"We just talked about our personal life, nothing confidential"  
"Are you being honest with me?"

From the side of the room, a white haired figure came out from the shadows.  
"Saeran"  
"Yes my Savior"  
"Let Jihyun listen to the voice recording"  
"Okay my Savior"

Saeran took his phone from his own pockets and started playing an audio file which seemed to be a voice recording.  
In the voice recording, everything they talked about- from Jumin's mafia organization, to the mention of Zen replayed again.  
"How did you-" Jihyun started fumbling around with his coat and found a listening device planted on to it.  
Jihyun felt like he wanted to throw up out of guilt, because of him he brought everyone into danger.

"I allowed you to work with the police force since it would be beneficial for the organization, but to be in tie with our rival mafia organization? Hahahaha you must be mad" Rika said.  
"I didn't mean any harm when I said those things I-"  
"Saeran, Please bring this mad man to the elixir room, He has commited a sin and needs some cleansing"  
"Yes my Savior"  
Jihyun tried to struggle his way out of Saeran's grasp, but it was no hope as more of Rika's servants came to pin him down.  
"Thank you Jihyun, because of your mistake, I found the last piece of the puzzle I needed to make both Jumin and Saeran's brother suffer"

_**"Starting today, things will never be the same as before"** _

_Chapter 7 End._


	8. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Merry Christmas my fellow readers! Thank you for the never-ending love and support everyone is giving; that's possibly the best gift I ever received this Christmas. I hope everyone enjoyed their own Christmas parties, traditions, and celebrations. If you don't celebrate Christmas, it's okay! You are still completely valid.  
> Once again, thank you for everything and Merry Christmas!!  
> -  
> -  
> -
> 
> **Note: In this oneshot their roles (mafia and baker) are still the same but it does not coexist in the same timeline as the original story. This oneshot is in an entirely different timeline.

_**Strawberry Bullet Christmas Special: “Strawberry Shortcake”**_  
-  
 _December 24th, 2019_

The cold wind gushed into the windows of the bakery. Inside, Zen was adding finishing touches to the strawberry shortcake he would bring to their Christmas Party. The room was quiet until he felt some familiar arms wrap around his waist, causing him to be flustered.

“Jumin, you know I can’t focus on decorating if you keep disturbing me”.

“Sorry I can’t help it, it’s really cold outside; and it’s not like you’re not enjoying my arms being wrapped around you”. Jumin said as his hands started wandering elsewhere.

“FBI OPEN UP” a red haired policeman said as he kicked open the kitchen door.

“I-IM SORRY ARE WE INTERRUPTING SOMETHING?” the blonde beside him said.

“No Yoosung, we are just in time for the best part. Quick, grab the popcorn!” Saeyoung said.

Jumin released Zen as soon as Saeyoung interrupted them.

"Um guys the party is about to start now" MC said as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"LETS PARTEYYYY"

"Saeyoung, can't you just chill for one day-"  
Yoosung grabbed Saeyoung's hand as he pulled the other out of the room.

"I guess we should get going now" Zen said as he looked at Jumin.

"What are you looking at Jumin? I already know that I'm beautiful lol"

"You have icing on your face"

"Hm? Where??"

Jumin leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Zen's lips.

"About there"

Zen's face during this moment was redder than the strawberries of the strawberry shortcake he made.  
-  
-  
-

Everyone was now gathered at Jaehee's house for the Christmas Party.  
"Vanderwood, Jihyun, Saeran, Jaehee, MC, Yoosung, Jumin, and Zen- looks like we're all complete" Saeyoung said as he counted all the guests. After that, he and MC both went on stage.

"Merry Christmas Everyone! I'm your host, MC. Here to bring you a fun-filled program for our party!"  
"Our first game is the classic musical chairs. I’ll be explaining the rules”

"I'll be playing music and once it stops, you must occupy one chair. If you are unable to sit on a chair when the music stops, you are out. Every round, one chair is removed so that someone is bound to get eliminated. The chairs are placed in a circle formation and while the music is playing, everyone has to continue walking around it. The winners for all the games get a movie ticket to watch _Frozen 2_ "

"Any questions?"  
Saeyoung raised his hand.  
"I know what you're thinking Saeyoung, no you cannot sit on top of other people."  
The other pouted.  
"Since it seems like everyone is ready I will now start the game, everyone get into positions please!"

All eight of them (not including MC since she’s handling the game), formed a circle around the chairs.

_“I just got your messages~”_  
A song played from the speaker, it seemed familiar to all of them but they couldn’t remember the title because they were too focused on the game.

“Yoosung I love you~~” Saeyoung said, causing Yoosung to get distracted. As if in the right timing, the music stopped and everyone occupied a chair, except for Yoosung.

“HEY SAEYOUNG THAT WAS UNFAIR!!” Yoosung said, to which Saeyoung just hugged him in reply as a way of saying sorry.  
They removed one chair and then the next round started.

_“Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock~”_  
“Hey hey Vanderwood! When will you give me a raise?” Saeyoung pestered Vanderwood as they circled around the chairs.  
“Your trick won't work on me the same way it worked on Yoosung”  
“Oh did I mention that leopard print jackets are on sale right now on Amazon?”  
“Can you send me a link? I’ve been looking for a jacket to replace my current one-“

While Vanderwood was in the middle of speaking, the music stopped and everyone was able to sit on a chair, except for Vanderwood, who fell for Saeyoung’s trick.

“Tsk if it wasn’t Christmas I would have tased you already”  
Another chair was removed from the circle and the third round started.

_“All I want for Christmas is you~~”_  
“Zen! You’re my next victim hehehe!” Saeyoung told the other.  
“LALALALA I CAN’T HEAR YOU” Zen said as he paced faster around the circle.  
“You can’t hear me, but you can definitely feel this hug attack!” Saeyoung said as he hugged Zen from behind.  
 _(Note that the hug Saeyoung did was probably…. too close than a normal hug)_

“H-hey get your hands off me!”  
As Zen shoved Saeyoung away, the music stopped, and everyone tried to occupy a chair.

To everyone’s surprise it wasn’t Zen who lost this round, but it was Jumin.

“OH MY GOSH MY PLAN ACTUALLY WORKED! I HAVE 300 IQ NOW GUYS!” Saeyoung said.  
“Uh… what just happened?” Jaehee said.  
“My thoughts exactly” Saeran added.  
Jihyun chuckled; “I think Jumin got a little jealous of Saeyoung being too close to Zen”  
“No I wasn’t jealous, I was just… annoyed” Jumin said in defense.  
Everyone grinned at Jumin after his reply.  
With 4 chairs and 5 people left, the fourth round started.

_“Santa Claus is coming to town~~”_  
“Um Saeyoung why are you holding a baseball bat?” Saeran asked his twin brother.  
“I just felt like holding a bat”  
“Suspicious”  
“Isn’t that against the rules?” Jaehee asked.  
“The rules didn’t mention anything about a baseball bat”  
“I mean you’re not wrong but like- w h y”  
“It’s a secret of course! You’ll see later”

After a few seconds, the music stopped and everything after that was chaos. Saeyoung smashed the poor chair that Saeran was about to sit in. Because of that, Saeran got mad and used the other chair as a weapon to hit Saeyoung. In the midst of their fighting, Saeyoung somehow broke the other two chairs that were left.

They both got disqualified.

Jumin paid for the chairs out of pity.

“Since this game became quite a mess, and it seems like we have no more chairs left, I pronounce Jaehee and Jihyun as the winners” MC said as she gave the two their prizes.  
-  
-  
-

“Now that it’s 9:00 PM, it’s Christmas dinner time! Me and Jaehee prepared most of the food while the dessert was prepared by Zen so I hope everyone enjoys it” MC said.  
All 9 of them filled their plates with food as Jumin poured sparkling grape juice (non-alcoholic) in each glass.  
Once everyone was seated, they all raised their glasses;  
 _ **"CHEERS!"**_  
-  
-  
-  
The last part of their christmas party was to have a sleepover. Jaehee prepared sleeping mats, pillows, and blankets for everyone; just like the mom friend™ she is. Around 10:30 pm everyone dozed off; guess everyone had too much fun that they couldn't stay awake till midnight.

Zen on the other hand, woke up in the middle of the night, around 11:50 pm. He saw all of his friends sleeping soundly beside him. Zen quietly stood up, placed on a hoodie, and went outside to go to his "secret spot".

The fresh air and the view in Zen's secret spot was very nice. It had been a long time since he came here.

"If you planned to go out in this cold weather you could have at least put a scarf and a thicker jacket on" a familiar voice said as he wrapped Zen in said clothing items.

"Jumin you startled me"

The raven haired man just smiled in reply.

"It's 11:58 pm, 2 more minutes and it's Christmas Day" Jumin said.

"Do you have any Christmas wishes?" the other asked.

"Nah, I'm already content with everything I have now. I have good friends, a cute cat, and someone I know who will always be here by my side; I couldn't wish for anything more"

"Lol what's up with you Jumin, you're suddenly sentimental"

"I-it's nothing, the spirit of Christmas just made me say those things"

_1 more minute till Christmas Day._

"Hey Jumin, I'm really thankful for you being here by my side as well….."

_30 seconds_

"......I hope we can stay like this forever."

_10 seconds_

"What I really mean to say is……"  
-

 

_**"Merry Christmas, I love you"** _

 

 

 

_**"I love you too"** _

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about stuff that happened in this chapter please leave it in the comments below☆  
> -  
> Tumblr: @peachyharuka  
> Twitter: @peachyharuka  
> Instagram: @kaikyxu,edit


End file.
